


Secret Love, Sealed Lips~爱你在心口难开~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cultural Differences, M/M, Misunderstandings, could be considered a Shire AU, fantasies and daydreaming, rings are just trouble, that one where everyone ships it and thorin doesn't have a clue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the chinese version of Chamelaucium‘s work ：Secret Love, Sealed Lips<br/>If you like this fanfic，please do tell Chamelaucium and leave your kudos, THX.<br/>袋底洞首发地址：  <a href="http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=443&extra=page%3D1">http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=443&extra=page%3D1</a></p><div>
  <p><em>“结婚？”他轻声说，试图保持呼吸顺畅。</em><br/><em>“是啊，亲爱的Bilbo，你的手指上带着戒指。我们假设你只是等着一切安顿下来，然后才把她带回家。或者是他，我猜。”他的姨妈答道。</em><br/>在Bilbo离开依鲁伯之前，Thorin Oakenshield送给他一枚戒指——友谊和尊敬的象征，没有其他意思。<br/>不幸的是，整个中土的其他人不是这样认为的，而且Bilbo沉浸于此。他怀疑自己短时间以内不会再见到Thorin，或者是永远。他们的分离不怎么顺利。<br/>但是Bilbo永远不会想到Thorin真的来了，来到夏尔拜访他，而他会发现他们已经结婚了的谎言。其他哈比人不会让他好过的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>全两章，共2万字，分4次更新完毕。</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上、And With this Ring... 都是戒指惹的祸……

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Love, Sealed Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694021) by [Chamelaucium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/pseuds/Chamelaucium). 



晨光中，戒指深蓝色的宝石看起来完美无瑕。令人迷醉，是的；光彩夺目，没错；但是并非Bilbo Baggins心心念念渴望能包含的含义。如果他可以，他会当面把戒指扔在矮人的脸上，而不是作为友情的象征默默收下，哪怕他渴望能得到的含义更多。

或许跟Gandalf滞留在Thranduil那里，等待着回去夏尔的时候就应该猜到。跟傻瓜们——那些他开始越来越喜爱的可爱矮人们，进行完一场令人心碎的别离后，Bilbo一直闷闷不乐，几乎无法对和蔼的主人挤出微笑，Thranduil用古怪的表情看着他。

“你的队伍里没有女性是不是，Baggins老爷？”他问道，而Bilbo瞪大眼睛盯着他。

“当然没有！”他答道，“我想我应该知道。”想起亲爱的朋友们，他的眼神变得温柔起来，他们秘密藏着个女性是多么可笑的点子啊。他没有注意到Thranduil突然变得了然的神情，还有他跟Gandalf偷偷进行的眼神交流。

然后是Beorn之家，友善的老换皮人拿出蜂蜜和面包的态度有些过分殷勤，叫他“小家伙”的时候也是一脸心照不宣。且不论被叫做“小”他还有些不高兴——跟“兔子”相比也只是五十步笑百步的差别，而且那还是克制后的说法！——Bilbo对他的过度慷慨有些措手不及，但还是尽了最大的努力，无疑他会尽力。

逗留期间他几乎没怎么移动，吃得太多、睡得太少，当他告诉Gandalf自己童年时期在山里的生活时，没有注意到Beorn看向他泪汪汪的眼神，还有巫师带着微笑的面庞和了然的神色。

等到达瑞文戴尔后，Bilbo开始起了疑心，最初的问候结束后，Elrond对他说的第一个词是“恭喜！”

“谢谢你？”Bilbo答道，有一半是疑问。“我们非常幸运，不然我们也能办到。”

“我发现了，”Elrond带着大大的微笑，“一定要让我帮你庆祝。”

Bilbo不能白为什么精灵那么热衷纪念和庆祝矮人收复家园的胜利，但是他选择顺其自然。其他种族比哈比人复杂太多，如果这是某种微妙的政治策略，那么摸不着头脑就不是他的错了。

最后他终于回到家里，除了需要买回大部分的家具之外，他再次在他舒适、满载存货的洞府安顿下来，当然还有充足的棉手帕。生活还是按照应有的节奏继续进行：平静、安宁而简单。

**********

像这些日子以来的每一天一样，他坐在自己的花园里抽烟，老Horwood先生经过时招呼他。他猛地坐起来，从白日梦中醒来（如果那些想象里充满某双蓝色的双眼、严峻的面孔，那么严格地说也是他自己的事。），转身问候来者。

“我想很快一切就会变得不同，没错吧。”老头大喊，脸上带着笑脸看向Bilbo。Bilbo不是很清楚他的所指，但是他知道他不在的一年里进行了一次新镇长的选举，或许他说的是预期的改变，于是跟着笑了起来。

“一切都会往好的方向发展，我希望！”他回道，吸了口烟斗。

Horwood先生发出一阵刺耳的笑声，接着说道，“哦，只有你才知道，Baggins先生！一切再也不会跟过去一样了！”然后他离开了，Bilbo被留在原地，充满困惑。

新的镇长真的有那么糟糕？他耸耸肩，继续回到烟草和白日梦之中，直到太阳落山他才回到家里，默默哀悼地洞的安静，怀念那些渴求、呼唤平静的岁月，因为那就意味着他被朋友们包围，还有一个他希望自己之前有足够勇气面对的矮人。或许如果他说出口，现在一切就会变得截然不同……但是，为洒了的牛奶哭泣没有丝毫作用，他的母亲一直这样说，而且现在也没什么办法可以挽回眼前的局面。

第二天是赶集的日子，Bilbo花了很长时间挑选、讨价还价。之前他没有多想就跑了出去，但是现在他回来了，Bilbo当然是个Baggins，不能让其他人说Baggins轻率。他踱步过去买芝士，他一直偏爱柔软、乳脂丰富的奶酪，但是几个月的旅途使他对硬芝士发展出新的兴趣。最后他决定买硬芝士——而且当然不是因为味道唤起旅途以及某个特定矮人的回忆——但是等到他下定决心，Bilbo发现高个子售货员对他露出胜利的微笑，他比之前更困惑了。

“我敢肯定这块芝士会非常完美，Bilbo先生。”她开心地说。

“是的，没错，谢谢你。”他不确定地说，她飞快地环视周围，然后靠近Bilbo。

“我想你应该知道，先生，整个镇子完全是站在你这边的，我们都觉得你做了最完美的选择！”

“谢谢你……”Bilbo没有继续说下去。只是奶酪，不是吗？或者也许她说的是他的新领巾。他把过去碎花图案换成了深沉的绿丝绒，是夜晚深沉的色彩。女孩说的一定是这个，虽然领巾的色彩得到乡亲们如此高度的关注还是令他有些困惑。

啊，好吧，他想道。大家又不是都能出去加入一场冒险。

但是Bilbo还是情不自禁感觉有什么事，某些他并没有完全意识到的情况。非常令人焦虑，比他发现自己不由自主摆弄戒指的时候还令人不安。时机出现在姨妈Mriabella家的下午茶，在他回来三周后。所有女性亲属聚在一起咯咯笑着不知在谈论什么，谈话间歇的安静中他回忆起一到晚上矮人兄弟间给彼此编辫子的慈爱场景，而他发现自己无意识地摆弄着手指。

“已经开始习惯了，不是么？”他的舅舅打断他的思绪。

“是的，”Bilbo承认，“是的，没错。”有时候他会忘记自己曾经是体面的哈比人，无法放下他的责任，再次跑出去。

“别着急，小伙子。”他的舅舅微笑着说，边说边拍了拍Bilbo的后背。“最后你会发现一切都是值得的，我相信你！”等他对Bilbo露出非常不必要的了然眨眼后，Bilbo无法领会其中的含义，他迅速给他提供了更多的蛋糕。

他最年长的姨妈拿出编织花样时尤其令他感到尴尬——婴儿服？——而且，还问他哪个款式是他最喜欢的。他结结巴巴地选了一个，为什么有人在意他对婴儿服的选择？他的姨妈露出没有牙的笑脸，“啊，所以你认为是个女孩？”

“抱歉，什么？”

“你的孩子，是个女孩？”

“我的孩子？”Bilbo重复道，感觉自己要晕倒了。

“好吧，你现在已经结婚了，所以我认为你很快也会有个小家伙！” Dora姨妈尖声说，听起来跟Bilbo一样困惑。

哦，哦。他们以为——以为那是——

Bilbo几乎立刻晕倒，他们以为他结婚了！

“结婚？”他轻声说，试图保持呼吸顺畅。

“是啊，亲爱的Bilbo，你的手指上带着戒指。我们假设你只是等着一切安顿下来，然后才把她带回家。或者是他，我猜。”他的姨妈答道。

该死的戒指。每天晚上，Bilbo小心地摘下戒指，凝视非常非常久的时间，幻想着他能够在深蓝色的Durin宝石中看到Thorin，但是炫丽的秘银指环倒影出的只要自己的面孔，幻想着手上的戒指真的具有他希望的含义。而每个晚上他把戒指放在床头柜上才吹熄蜡烛，知道他的渴望是无望、愚蠢的，他应该忘了它。

然而现在他陷入这样的情况，整个夏尔坚信Bilbo Baggins在旅途中找到了伴侣！尴尬使他想把自己埋在洞府里永远不出来。他怎么告诉他们一切都是误会？但是眼下至少解释了Elrond、Beorn还有Thranduil的反应。雅凡娜，他永远也撇不清了。

他的姨妈和姨丈满怀期待地看着他，他清了清喉咙，呷了口茶拖延时间。

“我，诶，”他说，“你们知道，我……”他低头再次看了眼Durin蓝宝石和秘银的指轮，它恐怕比整个哈比屯还要昂贵。蓝宝石跟Thorin双眸的色彩如出一辙。“我们，嗯，好吧，他非常忙，你们看……”他在说什么？！Bilbo知道一切都是错误，但是好像他再次见到Thorin Oakenshield的可能微乎其微，而且……Thorin不知道的情况又不会对他造成什么伤害。

他的Mirabella姨妈高兴地笑起来，“哦，Bilbo，我就知道！他是谁？他是怎么的？”看起来对他丈夫的期待使她充满兴奋（哦，雅凡娜，把Thorin当做他的丈夫，这种无以伦比的快乐幻想使他心里有蝴蝶在飞），他感到轻微的罪恶感，但是追逐白日梦的喜悦压倒了一切，他决定无视，反正白日梦总会在夜里找上他。

“嗯，他是，唔……”Bilbo给大家讲过他的冒险，他Took这边的亲戚尤其容易接受，而且他们绝对不会怀疑他。“你们知道我跟矮人一起冒险？我，唔，跟……他们的领队结婚了，还有他是国王，Thorin Oakenshield。”只是大声说出这句话就让他尴尬地全身发红，感谢神明，Mirabella以为那是谦虚，她再次高声笑起来。

“一个国王？！哦，Bilbo！”她的眼中闪着泪花，他发现自己得到一个连矮人都会感到惭愧的大力拥抱，差点儿把他的骨头挤碎。“你们相爱的过程浪漫嘛？”

**********

_战斗结束后，矮人国王躺在地上生命垂危，他用最后一口气呼唤他深爱的哈比人。用无力的动作将一枚戒指从自己的手上脱下来，戴在Bilbo的手指上，他的眼中充满悔恨、悲痛和爱恋。_

_“我在人世的时间不多了，我的宝贝。”他轻声说，声音哽咽而破碎。哈比人试图嘘声制止他，但是矮人继续道。“我希望你能保留属于我的东西，让我的族人知道你是矮人之友——”_

_哈比人以吻封缄，戒指差一点儿从手指滑落。“你这个大傻瓜，愚蠢的笨蛋，”他满含爱意地呢喃着，“你不会认为我会让你死在我前面吧，在我们结婚后那么快离开我？”他试图挤出一个微笑，声音哽在喉咙处，但是已经足够。矮人眼中的光辉再现，充满为了他深爱的小哈比人再次康复的决心——_

故事是这样说的。而事实上，有大量的版本流传在外，随着讲述者的不同变得越来越夸张。其他人说是哈比人对矮人提出求婚，作为将他从战后的昏迷中唤醒的最后希望，矮人最后醒来就是他们爱情的最好证明。

还有故事说那是在战斗开始前，为了帮助矮人摆脱他们家的诅咒（Bilbo不怎么喜欢这个版本，会让他回忆起脚下只有空气的感觉，还有Thorin因为龙病而燃烧的目光，于是很快修正了这个版本的说明）。

据说作为常识，现在Bilbo Baggins不再是Baggins先生，Bilbo发现自己开始同情他的邻居和其他乡亲，一直缠着他问什么时候他才会把他的矮人带回家里。Bilbo变得非常擅长周旋——毕竟Thorin是个国王，而且百废待兴几乎不可能这么快离开他的山。

等到他们问起Bilbo为什么离开时，Bilbo翘起鼻子，挑起眉，反问他们谁会愿意住在山里，非常感谢你们，然后大步离开。一切尽在不言中。

而且Bilbo发现他现在的生活变得好过多了，他可以花大把的时间回忆Thorin，给他的家人和朋友描述他的一切。

 _他比我高，高得多……他的头发是黑色的，就像渡鸦的翅膀，太阳穴的位置上有几缕银白。他让自己显得比实际年龄老成很多……他有胡子，像头发一样黑，但是惊人的柔软，他觉得我没有胡子是非常有趣的事……他非常固执、脾气糟糕、性格粗鲁，但是他善良、温柔、傻得可爱，而且……我爱他。_ 我爱他那么深，心也跟着发痛。

所有的少女随之痴迷，所有少年也跟着为他高兴，Bilbo的心为那些永远无法实现的幻想感到疼痛不已。因为那不够，不是真的。这样利用Thorin让他感到内疚，每个人都相信他跟矮人结婚了。Thorin没有对他表露任何心仪的情感，那使一切变得更糟。Bilbo考虑是否要准备一个时间，假装Thorin去世，或者需要假装离婚，但是那些想法让他感觉很痛苦，他知道刚结婚Thorin长时间的缺席会变得非常古怪，而且大家会猜测为什么Bilbo总也不去找他。

但是Bilbo没有计算到最最微小、渺茫的可能。

*********

_我们最亲爱的飞贼和哈比人：_

_我希望给你一个惊喜，但是Balin坚持出于礼貌，我应该事先给你捎个信。我觉得时间足够长，依鲁伯在我妹妹的手中可以保证安全（马哈尔保佑那些胆敢惹怒她的人），而且我已经出发一段时间了。我写这封信的时候人在布理，我希望你不会介意我的到访。亲爱的飞贼，是我妹妹命令我来拜访你的。而我也知道再次见到你对我来说不是个难题。_

_如果天气晴朗，我会在三日内到达，可能会在这封信到达的一天后或者稍久之后。我渴望再次与你见面，Bilbo，而且我希望我可以弥补那天在山下因为我的愚蠢、傲慢对你造成的伤害。_

_你的Thorin_

 

Bilbo读完这封信有两个感想：首先，能够再次见到Thorin他感到由衷的喜悦——那是他最爱的矮人，而且也是他希望共度余生的那个人；其次，Thorin来这里完全就是一场灾难、惨剧，因为每个人都坚信他是Bilbo的丈夫。

就像Bilbo的母亲经常会说的那样，厄运。


	2. Chapter 2：...I Thee Wed(……我们结婚了)

Bilbo僵在原地浑身发冷，他感觉时间过去了几小时，而事实上可能只是几分钟。在意识到自己站在门外后，他立刻进屋，匆忙甩上前门，冲进厨房给自己倒了一壶热气十足、味道浓烈的茶。当茶水从茶杯里溅出来打湿了他的马甲时，他甚至没有意识到自己的手一直在抖。

尽管感觉世界末日将至，Bilbo还是无法控制暖意随着信纸上的词语扩散到四肢百骸——“我们亲爱的飞贼”、“再次见到你对我来说不是个难题”，以及最后让他的心跟着飞扬的落款：你的Thorin。那些字是Thorin亲手写的，几乎超出了他可以承受的范围。

但是他马上开始责备自己，放下茶杯，擦干溅落的茶水。他深呼吸几次冷静自己。很好，一切都会好起来的。他只需要呼吸……

他在骗谁，可能一切跟“好”差了十万八千里，完全脱轨了！他以为自己还有足够的时间准备好，面对那个令人惊慌失措、漂亮的白痴矮人——而不是只有两天！只是想念他就已经让他够伤心的了，而想象很快就要再次见到他，在他的地洞里，这个他们第一次见面，在无知觉的情况下把心给丢了的特殊场合，使他膝盖发软、心跳加速。再一次，Bilbo Baggins觉得他要以晕倒在地板上告终。

他的所作所为不可能瞒过Thorin，因为整个西布理的哈比人都以为他是Bilbo的丈夫。

他的膝盖真的有些打晃，他发出一声长叹。哦，不。哦，不。

每个西布理的哈比人……而且每个布理的哈比人都认识Bilbo和Thorin！不可能没人注意到夏尔话题中心的矮人在镇子里。如果有人说了什么怎么办？哦，那才是最大的危机！Bilbo想在床底下挖个洞，永远躲起来再也不出来。简直太羞愧，太尴尬了！他再一次诅咒身上的Took血统，把自己卷入一谭泥藻。

很快他振作起来，或许他是个Took，但是他也是个Baggins啊，他会摆平一切的。但是首先他需要跟他的邻居谈谈。

************

Thorin非常……喜欢哈比人。或许有些喜欢过头了，但又不是他的错，跟Bilbo明亮的微笑相比，世上一切事物都暗淡无光。他深深地悔恨牵涉到阿肯宝钻时的言行，希望可以弥补自己所作所为，但那是不可能的，他除了发自内心地道歉之外再无建树。Bilbo看起来接受了，那当然很好、很不错，但是那天看着Bilbo离开，心里仍然存在某种奇怪的疼痛感。之后他躺下来休息，但是没什么帮助。

不料接下来的日子变得更糟，Thorin搞不懂——Oin已经给他检查过无数次，并且声明他非常健康，但是疼痛还是没有离去。那种感觉挤压着他的肺，使他无法呼吸，特别是回忆起在山顶抱住他的——那个哈比人的时候，痛感更强烈。越是想要呼进更多空气，疼痛感越是加倍。他试图停止潮水般的内疚，但是另一种空虚侵袭了他。

他只是搞不懂。

然后Dis到了，按照字面意思，将他踢出自己的山，命令他去夏尔拜访他们的哈比人。Thorin不明白她为什么没有任何类似临时通知的行为就强迫他离开，但是在长期的教训中学到，最好按照她的话行事，否则会有一把斧子嵌进他身体的某个部位，造成更实际的肉体伤痛。

他发现随着夏尔越来越近，痛感在慢慢减退。或许是空气新鲜的原因。Thorin想念那个小家伙，而且不止一次地希望他能跟他们留在山里。Bilbo没有理由那样做，也许还在怪罪Thorin，但是Thorin是个贪心的矮人，只有他愿意留下，他会心甘情愿地接受Bilbo提出的任何要求。

Thorin确实被旅途中遇到的东道主们搞得惊呆了：Thranduil的侮辱、挖苦没有平时那么充满讽刺和攻击性；Beorn看到他变现得十分高兴，而Elrond甚至表现得像个友善的普通公民。他不得不猜测是不是Bilbo发生了什么事，因为三个人都催促他赶紧去找他的哈比人——那个哈比人，他们的哈比人。

越是靠近夏尔Balin就越是雀跃，虽然他对Thorin流露的刺眼目光在接近夏尔后平和了很多。但是，终于，终于接近了旅途的尾声，Thorin已经等不急了，他们终于到达了布理。

********

也许他们应该在客栈自己的房间用餐，但是Thorin比平时更快乐，现在他们离Bilbo这么近，他至少要体会一下周围的欢乐气氛。所以他们坐在壁炉边的桌子上，品尝着美味的炖菜、酥皮卷和肉。

Thorin发现自己有些失神，只要继续向西就能看到有一扇绿色大门的温馨地洞，这时一个哈比人突然打断了他——一个矮小圆胖的家伙，脸蛋和鼻子都是红红的——微笑不由自主爬他的嘴角眉梢，来人让他想到了Bilbo。

“打扰了，先生。”哈比人说，Thorin强迫自己看起来尽可能没那么吓人。也许这个家伙认识Bilbo，至少不恐吓他算是礼貌。“你是那个Thorin Oakenshield吗？”Thorin点了点头，哈比人做出一副松了口气的表情。“哦，我就知道！非常高兴终于见到你了！我们都听Baggins先生说了，每个人都期盼着尽快看到你！毫无疑问你会很快到哈比屯来，对吧！”哈比人喋喋不休，根本不在乎Thorin是否跟上他的节奏。Thorin有些慌乱，不知道为什么Bilbo要跟他的乡亲们说那么……美好的情况，特别是在他做了本该遭到蔑视的事以后。“我敢肯定你的到来一定会让一些少女嫉妒年轻的Bilbo！”哈比人最后挤了下眼，转过身消失了，徒留Thorin陷入彻底的目瞪口呆。

什么情况？他非常搞不懂哈比人看到他的反应为什么会那么兴奋。他没有太在意，解决完晚饭便回房间上床睡觉了。他的感觉就像都灵之日前夜的小孩子，等待着长胡子矮人祖先到来一样——入睡得越快，拂晓到来得越早，他终于可以在旅途的最末到达哈比人那里。这个夜晚Thorin几乎没有感受到疼痛。第二天迅速吃完早餐后，他们早早出发，那天夜里在星空下安眠。最后终于在隔天正午到达哈比屯。

Thorin的心狂跳着——他按照Balin说的事先寄出了信，但是如果Bilbo不想见到他怎么办？如果Bilbo恨他怎么办？如果Bilbo不想从他那里得到任何东西怎么办？他强迫自己冷静下来。即使Bilbo憎恨他，也不会当着他的面甩上门。进入镇子以前Thorin停在一条小河边，他洗了洗头发、双手和脸，已经尽了最大的努力让自己至少看起来得体一些。Bilbo一直是个坚持礼节的人。

接近袋底洞的时候，Thorin注意到他的小队伍得到很多注目。事实上他们没有做出什么古怪的举动，然后他注意到没有任何人的目光充满恶意，本质上来说，但是肯定有部分人知道什么，而且一些哈比人在露骨地傻笑。他不知道Bilbo到底对他们说什么了，他上一次穿过镇子的人群时，所有哈比人都发着抖回到忙碌中，坚决避免对上他的视线。

看到袋底洞以后Thorin的心漏跳了一拍，花园还像过去一样整洁。他走上前，恍惚地站在门前，抱着一线希望Bilbo在里面。哦，如果他不在怎么办，在市场或者出去或者——

一声窃笑把他重新带回现实，他吓了一跳，瞥了眼四周，一个年轻的哈比人，头上顶着沙色卷发、马裤上泥泞不堪，一直盖到肘弯的园艺手套同样满是泥土，胳膊下面夹着一顶宽沿草帽。“他在里面，”他说完再次窃笑起来，向着门会意地点点头。“我最好离开，给你们留点儿私人空间。”他摸摸自己垂在前额潮湿的沙色卷发，一边跑远一边对他身后的其他矮人问候“早上好”。他听到Balin回应，两人交换了下眼色，虽然Thorin敢打赌Balin比他更了解这个盘算眼神背后的深意。

Thorin深呼吸冷静下来——他的手当然没有抖，那简直荒谬至极——然后转身面对整洁、圆滚滚的绿色大门，敲了下去。整个等待大门打开的过程中他感觉自己的心就在嘴里，不知道Bilbo看到他以后会说什么，做什么——

最后他终于听到门后响起模糊的脚步声，下一秒Thorin就对上他自己都没有意识到有多么想念的人：Bilbo Baggins。他无法抑制笑容爬上他的面庞，暖意立刻温暖了他的手指、脚尖。“Bilbo。”他轻声说。

令他气馁的是，Bilbo看起来非常警觉，哈比人什么也没说，用某种Thorin不解的目光凝视着他。

“Bilbo？”他问，胸中的疼痛再次归来，呼吸也加快了。“我写过信——你没有——”

Bilbo摆摆头，看起来恢复了清醒。“Thorin。”他说，Bilbo呼唤他名字的方式令他不由自主跟着微笑。“我收到你的信了，我只是……没料到你会来得这么快，快请进！”他招呼Thorin进屋，一只小手放在Thorin的臂弯上引路，矮人感到在厚重的毛皮斗篷下更加温暖，而Bilbo拿走斗篷挂起来的时候他更是感觉愉悦有佳。Bilbo也招呼Balin进门，其他矮人谢绝了邀请，去最近的客栈落脚，Thorin肯定他们打算去享受夏尔充足的麦芽酒和烟草。

Bilbo跑来跑去忙着泡茶，看起来极其慌乱，Thorin和Balin在哈比人的授意下在客厅安顿下来。Bilbo心惊肉跳地带着茶和蛋糕走进客厅——对他们来说现在吃掉这么多蛋糕有些勉强，不是真的让他们全部吃完吧？——接着是一阵尴尬的沉默，他们小口呷着茶，Bilbo清了清喉咙。

“我，嗯，我相信你的旅程还不错？”

“非常好。”Thorin回答，亲密地望着Bilbo。他一直没有把目光移开，连想都没想过过，他的存在安抚了胸中曾经存在的疼痛。“没什么特别的事。”

Bilbo点点头，喃喃着“很好，很好”，接着是另一场尴尬的沉默，随后他再次打破沉默。“你没有……你觉得路上还不错？”他满怀希望地问，Thorin回答是。Bilbo在暗示什么，但是他恐怕用一生的时间也搞不明白。

“那么没有任何人……说什么？”他缩着肩膀问，“我是说，只是因为夏尔很少能看到那么多矮人所以……”他没有继续下去。

“他们为什么要说什么？”Thorin委婉地问，Bilbo低头看着自己的茶，避免对上Thorin的眼睛。“布理有一个哈比人，貌似看到我们非常兴奋，还有你的园丁也是。”看着Bilbo皱着眉看向窗外时，Thorin无法压抑脸上的微笑。几分钟尴尬的安静后，Thorin清了清喉咙。

“Bilbo，我有话必须对你说。”Bilbo抬起头一脸惊讶，Thorin站了起来。“我知道我永远无法真正弥补我那天的行为——”哈比人想打断，他嘘声制止Bilbo出声，“而我只能渴求你的原谅，但是我希望你明白，Bilbo，能够留下来看到你完好、幸福，让我感到由衷的欣喜。”

Bilbo红着脸低下头，他的面颊粉红粉红的。“Thorin。”那是他唯一的回答，下一秒Thorin发现自己来到窗边Bilbo的身旁，把他拉进一个怀抱。他听到Bilbo发出一声小小的惊呼，随即在Thorin的拥抱里放松下来，美妙的温暖再次淹没了他。如果Thorin的拥抱再用力一些就好了，好吧，那是他自己的事。但是一切转瞬即逝，Bilbo很快被放开，神经质地笑起来，虽然他的眼睛没有笑意让Thorin有些警惕。

“真的，Thorin，下次再那样做以前最好打声招呼！自从你上次这样之后有段时间没有……”他清清喉咙，“想再来点儿茶吗？”

Thorin的目光跟随着Bilbo带着茶壶匆匆离开的身影，他看向Balin，后者耸耸肩。他们的哈比人有心事，但是是什么？

*************

那天非常美好，明媚的阳光洒遍夏尔葱郁的田地和树木。Thorin可以理解哈比人不愿意留在他们家园的原因——虽然没有威仪、崎岖的山峦，夏尔平淡的美好、舒适同样令人沉醉，就像Bilbo一样。

说到哈比人，Thorin不明白他为什么不愿意出门呼吸新鲜空气。自从喝完茶，Bilbo一直在忙东忙西，经过一阵短暂无声的慌乱后，Thorin的大手压在他的肩膀上。

“Bilbo，”他说，他一定幻想过他说话时发出的一系列小声响。Bilbo瞥了他一眼，然后飞快地别开目光，Thorin猜想或许Bilbo不是真的希望他们留在这里。“你愿意出去散步吗？”虽然Thorin并不偏爱花草，但是他觉得Bilbo喜欢散步。

“不！”Bilbo断言，仿佛Thorin建议的是踩平他的花园。“你不能出去！”

Thorin皱起眉，“为什么不能？”

Bilbo看起来有些犹豫，摆弄着手指上的什么东西，Thorin感到温暖和喜爱之情突然淹没了他，如此迅猛、彻底，几乎让他站不稳脚跟。Bilbo戴着他送给他的戒指。

“我的戒指，”他柔声说，Bilbo随着Thorin的目光困惑地看向自己的手，片刻后才意识到。“你戴着我给你的戒指。”

Bilbo的眼中带着某种情感点了点头。“当然，那是你最后送给我的礼物。”

Thorin紧盯着Bilbo，心中的温暖没有衰减分毫。他满怀真诚再次开口，“我愿意给你更多更多，只要你留下。”

Bilbo屏住呼吸，Thorin吃惊地发现他含着泪摇了摇头。“请别这么说。”他悲伤地说。他转身想离开，但是Thorin在他离开前抓住他的袖子。

“我是认真的，”他坚持，“不管你需要什么，我都愿意给你——”

Bilbo小心地挣脱Thorin的手。“你不明白自己在说什么，”他露出微弱的微笑，“我已经得到很多了，而且……已经足够。”他从Thorin身边退开一步。“那么，你喜欢覆盆子还是樱桃果酱？”

*********

下午剩下的时间里，Bilbo的心一直狂跳着几乎蹦出胸口，Thorin承诺他更多——承诺给他一切时，他不得不屏住呼吸才能对上他的双眸。Bilbo怎么能告诉他自己想要什么？他渴望的是Thorin Oakenshield永远无法回应的。

他把剩下的时间花在厨房里，允许自己工作时跟矮人对话，但是尽量忙碌着避免像个害了相思病的小伙子一样凝视着Thorin，也不敢在Thorin低沉的嗓音中遨游幻想。他的声音真的非常迷人……

黄昏降临时他答应Thorin一起出去散步，他一整天都没有离开地洞，害怕自己无法保持礼貌的对话，同时又害怕Thorin出去一切都会曝光。第一次对上矮人的目光，他发现自己比预期还要来得震惊，他就那样完整、健康、兴高采烈地站在他的门前，除了再会的喜悦几乎无法思考别的。

Balin选择留在Bilbo——作为哈比人实在是微不足道的——藏书室，Bilbo带着Thorin出门去镇子里逛逛。他无法控制心跳的节奏，仿佛要逃脱胸腔，他们走下袋底洞前门的台阶，Thorin的温暖舒适地包围着他。

他希望等到晚上才匆匆越过草地不会得到那么多注意，但是，看起来他的邻居都在等着他们的夜间漫步。没有一条路不会遇到一两个哈比人，而令Bilbo懊恼的是，每个哈比人都不辜负他们热爱八卦的名声。

“今晚很忙，嗯，Bilbo先生？”一个老头经过时雀跃地喊道，Bilbo由衷感谢昏暗的光亮，Thorin不会看到他的脸闪着亮丽的红晕。

“晚上记得锁紧窗户，风雨酝酿已久了。”错身时另一个窃笑着说，Bilbo强忍着把脸埋在手里躲进灌木丛的冲动。感谢雅凡娜Thorin没有意识到任何古怪。

全面评价，算是一次令人愉快的散步（胜过愉快，如果Bilbo足够诚实的话；自从离开山里的矮人们他还没有过这么愉快的散步）而Thorin就是Bilbo喜爱的样子——甜蜜、体贴，对Bilbo说的花花草草表现出真诚的兴趣。下山时他还牵着Bilbo的胳膊——那真的没必要，Bilbo不需要帮助，但是他没有抱怨，只是因为这样的触碰震惊在肚子里打着卷。

回来的路上很安静，Thorin就像一个黑影一样跟在他身边，一个温暖的存在让他体会到安全感。有时候他为自己对矮人的情感惊慌失措，但是Thorin对他露出的微笑、眯起眼睛时，Bilbo就不再怀疑自己的感觉。如果他能够回应，那么他的心就不会混合着痛苦和喜悦，他爱的人与他如此贴近，却遥不可及。

上床休息前，Thorin对他热情款待自己和Balin表达了感谢之情，他的眼睛一直探询地瞄着Bilbo，Bilbo不得不强忍住摆弄手上戒指的冲动——Thorin认为那只是一个友谊的象征，而不像Bilbo把它当做爱的信物，直面这样的事实让他感到难以言喻的伤心。

他转过身打算回自己的房间，这时Thorin再次叫住他，“Bilbo——”

Bilbo转过身，看到Thorin在走廊油灯下模糊的身影，他的皮肤变成暖色的昏黄，头发也闪着金光，这样的情景让他的心更痛了。

“晚安，Bilbo。”Thorin说，那么轻柔Bilbo差点儿错过。

“晚安，Thorin。”他微笑着，匆忙转身回到自己的房间，轻轻锁上身后的门。抬起袖子擦干不由自主掉落的那滴眼泪，忘记了自己过去是如何挺过来的。隔壁门里传来Thorin低沉的哼唱，用一种极其痛苦的方式安抚了他可怜的心，仿佛经历了千百次般自然伴着他进入梦乡。

**************

第二天Thorin坚持要去市集。他们起的很晚，太阳已经高高挂在空中三个人才出发，由Bilbo带路去镇上早就摆好货摊的广场。如果Thorin一路上都在欣赏Bilbo棕色的卷发几乎被阳光变成纯金色，那么也是他自己的事。他靠近Bilbo，后者穿着新的短夹克显得格外可爱，外套是深酒红色的，配他十分完美。

市集非常热闹，能够更加贴近Bilbo，让Thorin感到嘴唇不由自主勾起微笑。Balin发现一个旧书摊，满意地哼了一声跑过去一头扎进书卷里。Thorin留在Bilbo身边，哈比人买下一些必要的杂货，跟其他商品放在一起。

他发现两人得到一些古怪的关注，于是把手搭在Bilbo的肩膀上，把他拉得更近。Bilbo立刻看了他一眼，随后放松下来，Thorin笑得更开心了。接着他听到——从周围成千上万的哈比人某处，跟问候、笑声和嘈杂的叫卖声混杂在一起，有人吹口哨，一种下流的口哨。当然，一定是对着某个人的，但是Bilbo是那里长得最出众的哈比人（不是Thorin一个人的偏见，一点儿也不是），于是他更加贴近Bilbo。

“Thorin，你在做什么？”Bilbo问，Thorin温暖的大手紧紧地裹着他的肩膀。

“你是我的同伴，而我无法忍受任何人对你的轻薄。”明显他是在皱眉，在这样的目光下Bilbo感到肚子里一阵欢腾。

“Thorin，没关系，没有人轻薄我！”他赶忙说，意识到其他哈比人对他们投来的视线。他不得不假装一切正常，而Thorin黑着脸走在他身边恐怕没什么帮助。“好啦，过来帮我拿面包。”

Thorin从未想象过他会如此享受承担家务，但是他发现在旅途的最后阶段还有现在——只要Bilbo在身边他一点儿也不在乎被指使。即使是挑选门帘，只要哈比人在身边他就会觉得异常激动。

“你觉得这些怎么样，Durin先生？”一个声音打断了他的思考，他张嘴打算回答——严格的说应该由他来应对——但是Bilbo打断了他。

“他们很不错，不是么，Thorin？”他飞快地说，满怀期待地看向Thorin。Thorin点点头，意识到Bilbo显然不想让他搞出什么混乱，这里相对于其他任何地方来说都更为重要。卖货的妇女一边得意地笑着一边递给Bilbo包裹，Thorin发现标签上写着Durin而不是Baggins的时候更加不安了。他对买窗帘没什么兴趣……

更多的哈比人称呼他为Durin先生的时候，他变得越来越困惑，而且Bilbo每次都替他回答。他最不喜欢的事，就是让他的哈比人抛头露面。

“为什么他们叫我Durin，而不是Oakenshield？”回书摊的路上他轻声问Bilbo，Balin还在热情地跟摊主讨价还价。

“他们，呃。”就是Bilbo全部的回答，接着又被另一个哈比人打断了。

***********

下午变成夜晚，他们才终于回到家，起伏的绿色山丘被阳光涂成金色。Bilbo赶着两人在他前面进屋，他停下来查看邮箱，注意到一个厚重的羊皮纸信封。

他刚拿起来就听到身后有人说，“哦，Bilbo先生！我终于赶上你了！”

转过身发现Goody Pearson从后面赶上来，手里不知拿着什么。“晚上好，Pearson夫人。”他问候道，一边把信封安稳地揣进口袋里。

“我敢肯定这是个美好的夜晚，Bilbo先生。”她咧嘴笑着靠上去。Bilbo只是点点头，试图躲开令人尴尬的热情。他应该习惯，每天不计其数的议论，随着Thorin的到来变得更加热烈起来。

Pearson太太递给他什么东西，他接过来饶有兴趣地看了看。“这是什么？”他边问边挑起布帘。

“我想你晚上恐怕没时间下厨，”她咯咯笑着说，“别让我继续占用你的时间了，先生！享受你们的夜晚吧。”她再次咧嘴笑起来，转过身匆忙离开，徒留Bilbo站在自己家门前的台阶上，抱着满满一桶食物。他可以肯定现在他的耳朵一定是血红色的，简直太尴尬了。

“Bilbo？”听到Thorin的声音他转过身，矮人从圆滚滚的大门探出头，“你还好吗？”

“是的，是的。”Bilbo向他保证，“马上就进去！”Thorin退回屋里，Bilbo深深吐出一口气，意外地很快冷静下来，全方位的。盖好桶上的布，他迈步进屋，关上身后的门向厨房走去，小心地把食物放进冷库收藏好。浪费就不好了。

Balin和Thorin在客厅，Balin掏出在市集上买来的书，Thorin拿出烟斗，看向窗外的田地。Bilbo坐在Thorin旁边的椅子里，打开信封，决定假装没注意到Thorin一直看着他。如果一直想着，他的手就会开始颤抖，然后Thorin就会发现他的悲伤，然后会怎样？Bilbo不敢想象那样的后果。

他飞快地扫过信件，然后又看了一遍，第三次重读后，无法抑制的呻吟脱口而出。

“那是什么？”Thorin立刻警觉起来，声音紧张包含担忧，Bilbo挥挥手打消他的顾虑。

“没什么，只是我的家人要来拜访，而且……他们想见见你。”

Thorin看起来有些吃惊，但他还是露出温暖的微笑，他双眸弯弯的样子让Bilbo的心差点儿炸开。“我也很愿意见见他们。”他真诚地说。

Bilbo堪堪忍住把脸埋进手里，立刻向Thorin承认所有这个该死情况的冲动。Took那边的亲戚要来喝下午茶，热衷于会会Bilbo的矮人丈夫，而当事人根本不知道自己是他的丈夫。真是太完美了。没什么能比这更糟糕了。

*************

家人打算登门拜访的消失给Bilbo造成了视觉可见的压力，而Thorin不明白自己已经尽最大的努力使他安心了，为什么还会有这样的结果。Balin什么都没说，只是透过阅读眼镜的金边若有所思地瞥了两人一眼，然后就面带微笑回到自己的书本里。

Thorin给Bilbo讲述了所有依鲁伯重建的经过，就是为了使他从对家人来访的忧虑中走出来，然而收效甚微。他们坐在扶手椅里面对着彼此，Thorin甚至能让Bilbo因为外甥们古怪的轶事笑起来。气氛平和、美好、充满家的感觉，Thorin珍惜着每一个简单生活的瞬间。

等到晚上上床的时候，他发现他已经很久没有再感觉到胸中的那种疼痛了。自从袋底洞的大门打开，露出他们的小飞贼跟过去一般无二的样子以后。Bilbo能够让他忘记古怪伤痛是件好事。

第二天在Bilbo家忙碌的家务中度过，忙着把一切准备得符合Took风格的体面。Bilbo把时间花在花园里，分类鲜花、检查蔬菜，Thorin看着他忙碌，用一种神魂颠倒的方式。那不是他的错，阳光使得Bilbo的脸蛋变成粉红色，头发闪着金光，所以Thorin才会迷失自己。

Balin也出来帮忙，把花插在花瓶里之类的工作。Thorin没帮上什么忙，他的眼睛只有在震慑上最具潜力，所以Bilbo让他到厨房帮忙。Thorin从未如此享受过，Bilbo一边忙碌一边喋喋不休，在他眼前制造出一副赏心悦目的景象。这样的时候，Thorin不仅不会感觉到胸中的疼痛，反而感到完整，仿佛丢失的部件重新回到身上。他幻想是否所有哈比人都有Bilbo这样的治愈能力，或许是他们与生俱来的天赋。

夜幕降临，三个人坐下来抽烟，烟圈懒洋洋地漂浮在屋子里，Thorin很高兴妹妹敢他出来。她总是比他自己更了解他需要什么——清新、纯净的空气，那就是关键。

他们很早就睡下了，Bilbo变得越来越烦躁不安，到了晚上愈发严重，最后提前回了房间。处在Bilbo隔壁的房间，Thorin觉得他听到什么东西敲墙的声音，好像挫败地摔东西造成的声响。他皱起眉，造成Bilbo如此大压力让他感觉很糟，所以他站起来离开房间，敲响了Bilbo的房门。

“Bilbo？”

“Bilbo，我有话对你说。”他隔着门说，不知道他是不是只能如此，但是他更想当面对Bilbo说。接着门开了，露出Bilbo红红的脸蛋和乱糟糟的卷发，Thorin立刻忘记了本来要说的话。他摇了摇头，振作起来。

“Bilbo，我只是想告诉你……我或许不善交际，但是我会为了你的家人尽力尝试。”他真诚地说。他没想到Bilbo的脸皱得更厉害了，那种景象让他很恐慌。Bilbo只是吸吸鼻子没有回应，Thorin不知道该怎么办，所以他做了唯一想象得到的。

轻轻将额头贴上Bilbo的，那是一个安抚年幼外甥的举动，同样可以舒缓妹妹破碎的心，以及与死去的弟弟告别。那是亲近、私密的行为，而现在看起来正好是需要的时候。毕竟，那枚戒指宣布了他也是Durin的一员。

“我很抱歉，Bilbo，我不能——”

“不，没关系，Thorin。”Bilbo说，虽然他的声音听起来极其脆弱。“你不必道歉。”

Thorin再次感受到温暖，“在我对你犯下那样的错误之后，你仍然对我如此亲切。”

Bilbo羞红了脸，看着他的双手。“那时候你不是你，Thorin。”他平静地说，“没什么需要被原谅的，真的不存在。”Bilbo露出微笑，不确定的微笑。“而且我把你当做自己人，如果你允许的话。”

Thorin感到胸中充满奇异的满足感，他不禁微笑起来。“只要能让你快乐，我的……Bilbo。”

他离开后，Bilbo撤回身靠在门上，心砰砰直跳——如果Thorin一直如此他的心跳会永远这么快，如果矮人继续坏脾气、惹人喜爱的本质他早该放弃了。

我的……Bilbo。

我的Bilbo。

你的Thorin。

如果Bilbo在梦里假装Thorin就是他希望的那个意思，那么也没有人需要知道。尤其是那个被涉及的矮人。

第二天早晨Bilbo试图保持安静，因为他知道他的神经质让Thorin——出于某种奇怪的理由——闷闷不乐，仿佛是矮人自己的错误造成的。至少他可以解放可怜的矮人——一个未察觉被卷入他闹剧罗曼史的主角，避免他造成任何精神伤害。

但是，实际上很难，Thorin那么贴心，Balin除了对他眨眼什么都不做，Bilbo意识到随着时间流逝，一大群Took正在接近。他强迫自己喝茶，知道自己需要每一分一毫的力量转移话题，避免Thorin起疑。他必须坚强，如果可能的话。Bilbo宁愿再次面对一条龙，至少那样他会立刻赴死，而不用等到事情败露，面对供认谎称Thorin是他丈夫的尴尬。这个想象非常羞耻。

他摆弄着手指上的戒指，深蓝色正好搭配Thorin外衣上靛蓝的毛皮。看到矮人除掉一大堆斗篷外衣很奇怪，而且清楚地看到矮人棉衬衫下起伏的肌肉使情况更糟，还有他坚实的躯干……

Bilbo强迫自己别开目光，忙着准备食物，保持他的手还有——更重要的是——脑子忙碌起来。不能让他的想象使他跟Thorin之间的关系变得更尴尬，至少不是在家人来拜的时候。

刚过正午，不容误认的马蹄声在门前的路上响起，果然不到一分钟袋底洞的门铃被拉响了， Took家的姨妈、姨丈、舅舅还有一些堂兄妹陆续到来，如果Bilbo的脸为此变成一片惨白，那么Thorin的脸就是灰色的。

“这只是你家的一个分支？”他轻声问。

“而且不到一半。”他们从客厅的窗户向外看时Bilbo答道。

“我一共也没有这么多亲戚。”Thorin的话隐约传来，Bilbo堪堪有时间轻拍他的手臂，然后便跑去应门了。

开门以前，他深吸一口气，挺直了腰板。他可以的，他智取过一条龙，所以几个家庭成员只是小儿科。武装起微笑打开门，一一问候他的亲戚。

他的Mirabella姨妈是第一个进门的，看到Thorin时她差点激动得跳起来。Bilbo提供了必要的拥抱，她咯咯笑起来，对着他的耳朵小声说。“我想你一直没怎么离开地洞，是吧？”

接着是最年长的Dora姨妈，蹒跚着进门，兴奋地挥舞着她的手杖。“你肯定开花了，孩子！”

Isengrim舅舅只是对他下流地眨眨眼，Bilbo就能完全理解他的深意。一小队年轻的表亲叽叽喳喳，像一群小鸟一样咯咯笑着走进来，所有人都在感叹一件事。“他是不是非常英俊，Bilbo舅舅？”

所有人都进门挂起他们的夏季斗篷后，他的脸已经烧得火红。他带着大家走进会客厅，所有人满怀期待地安静下来，他准备拼死一搏，试图抑制任何过份喧闹、响亮、强烈的热情问候。“Thorin非常害羞。” 他告诉他们，几个女孩压低声音讨论起来。“他不是特别乐于……与人相处，而且……只是友善一些？拜托？”他结结巴巴地说完。

Dora姨妈差点儿不耐烦地开始敲拐杖。“好的，好的，现在告诉我他在哪里？我想要看看哪个小伙子让我的男孩这么神魂颠倒！”

Bilbo想要逃跑藏起来，但是强迫自己不要那么做，他必须盯紧着他的亲戚，他们转过弯进入会客厅。“记住，”他小声说，“他怕羞。”

他屏住呼吸带着他们进入会客厅，两个矮人正在那里等候。

“各位，见过Balin，还有……Thorin。”

一大群哈比人看到面前的两个矮人陷入彻底的沉默。

随后Isengrin姨丈清了清喉咙。“好吧，年轻人，我想我们应该欢迎你加入我们的家庭。”

Bilbo心里有些退缩——尽管，如果他足够诚实的话，已经糟糕得离谱了——但是Thorin没有感到不安。相反他只是笑笑，一边看着Bilbo一边回道。

“谢谢你，那是我的荣幸。”他说得那么真诚，Bilbo不由得想遮住脸。因为Thorin单纯认为Bilbo把他当做家人，就像他们中的任何人一样，而哈比人想到的是他们的罗曼史……哦，他亲手给自己挖了个坑，毫无疑问。

“是的，很好。”Isengrin清清喉咙，看向Bilbo，后者恐惧地发现他的舅舅激动得快要掉眼泪了。

但在真的开始前，Bilbo以茶为借口打断了他，然后分派大家入座，接着逃进厨房，开始准备茶和蛋糕。蛋糕的量很足，或许足够分散家人的注意力，专心食物而不是提出尴尬的问题。如果Bilbo足够诚实的话，他会承认他希望Thorin保持安静，特别是面对即将来临的问题和对话，他甚至期待他大发雷霆。但是他没想到Thorin会那么……兴高采烈。等到他端着满满一盘蛋糕和茶回到会客厅，远远就听到Thorin激昂的笑声回荡在整个地洞里。笑声是那么闲适、居家，Bilbo不得不停下来平复呼吸和双手，两者都决定在这个时刻违背他的意志开始不住颤抖。

他强迫自己深呼吸几次，才迈步走进会客厅，Thorin带着坦诚的微笑抬头看向他，Bilbo的心脏变得无法顺畅工作，他发现自己甚至无法回应他的微笑。Thorin在他的会客厅里看起来那么舒适，仿佛他本来就属于这里，想到他终究还是会变成一个人，Bilbo的心都要碎了。坐在自己的扶手椅里，遥望着窗外的田地，期盼着窗户向着东方，这样至少可以安慰自己灰色地平线之外的某个地方，他爱的矮人正坐在他的山下。

Dora姨妈像个坏脾气的老太婆一样，在地板上敲拐杖的声音把Bilbo从忧郁中拉出来。

“好啦，给我们讲讲你们是怎么相遇的！”

提到这个Bilbo就想大笑——他们初次相遇的场面非常不幸，他更乐意把门甩在矮人的脸上，而不是跟他跑出去冒险，但是对于故事来说是个不错的开头，特别是Balin把握时机机智插播的情况下。Thorin表现得极其友善，他甚至可以骗自己一切都是真的，Thorin真的属于他，而这只是跟婆家的一次友善会面，每件事都完美至极。但是，事实并非如此，片刻后他提醒自己。

所有人开始吃蛋糕、品茶，进入了短暂的安静，Thorin靠近Bilbo问道，“你的亲戚希望知道你每个朋友的每件事？”他低笑着，Bilbo羞红了脸。他无视了姨妈快乐的叹息，还有外甥们咯咯咯的窃笑。

“他们只是对矮人特别感兴趣。”那是他的回答，毫无说服力，但是Thorin只是哼哼着表示接受，回到品茶中。Bilbo知道他更喜欢麦芽酒，但是他的心因为看到Thorin端着过小的茶杯小口吸吮而温暖起来，茶杯在他的大手里显得格外的小巧。

如果一切能停留在此刻该多好，Bilbo暗暗期盼。一切都那么美好，而且迄今为止没有什么坏事发生。他强烈希望，在一切垮掉前，好光景可以持续得更久一点。

*************

除了在蓝山的日子，不管是冒险之前，还是龙病爆发以后，Thorin已经很久没有感受过这样的温暖和安逸了。他们经历过贫穷，但是他们也有过快乐。在妹妹把他撵出来，强迫他进行这次拜访之前，他发现自己一天比一天变得更不快乐，仿佛失去了什么重要的东西一样。

但是在这里，坐在Bilbo旁边的椅子里，不管丢失的究竟是什么，他感觉自己终于找到了。

他并不是对Bilbo一直给他添的茶有什么狂热喜爱，但是他喜欢自己喝茶时Bilbo脸上的笑容，所以他坚持着。毕竟那是非常令人愉快的笑容。等大家解决完手里的吃食，Bilbo的舅舅站起来继续。

“Thorin，小伙子，我可以跟你聊一会儿吗？”他紧盯着Thorin问。令人惊讶地是，矮人点点头——他确实为哈比人自然而然的语气惊愕，而且没有人叫他“小伙子”，除了Balin——但是Bilbo发出一声尖叫，好像想阻止他的样子。

“舅舅，真的！没关系！”他说，几乎是带着绝望的语气，但是年长的哈比人看起来十分坚定，Thorin搞不懂他为何如此。他温和地从Bilbo手里拉出他的衬衫，或许比他想要的更久地握着哈比人的手，但是他想要打消Bilbo的顾虑。绝对没什么需要担心的。

“我会友善的，别担心。”他用只有Bilbo听得到的声音小声说，他的哈比人露出虚弱的微笑。他最近发现表现的友善变得容易多了。

Isengrim带着他穿过走廊，走了一段，Thorin跟在他身边。一阵沉默后，年长的哈比人深思熟虑后清清喉咙，说道。

“你瞧，我知道现在说有些晚，但是Bilbo是个好小伙子。” Isengrim严厉地看着他，Thorin发现自己是被恐吓视线注视的彼端，即使他比年长的哈比人高出许多。“他是个好小伙子，而我不希望你伤害他，听懂了吗？”Thorin更加困惑了，但是他保持恰当的注意力，虽然他觉得眉头有些皱起来了。Isengrim用一根手指戳他的胸口，这个粗野的手势让他十分吃惊。“听好了，Durin先生，就算你们已经结婚了，但是如果你敢伤害我的外甥我会亲自找上你。那个男孩爱你的每一寸，如果你不能对他好，我会亲手剃干净你的胡子。”

Thorin震惊地呆站在那里，耳朵什么也听不到了。难以置信和震惊的洪流冲刷着他，使他的血都冻住了，而且他无法分辨哪个消息更让他震惊——是Bilbo爱着他的事实，还是他们已经结婚了的消息。结婚！他几乎没有听到接下来的威胁，因为如果Isengrim说的是事实——Bilbo爱着他，他不知道该作何感想。

“明白了吗，Thorin Oakenshield？”

“我……是的，我明白了。”

因为他确实明白了。突然，所有事都说得通了——Bilbo的行为，大家的评论，所有那些他以为是哈比人怪癖的小事都是因为Bilbo……因为他们以为……但是目前最令人愉悦、毫无疑问美好的是，他突然明白胸中的疼痛是源于何处。那不是创伤，或者陈旧患处带来的，而是最反复无常的伤痛——是爱的碰撞。

马哈尔啊，所有这段时间他在寻找的，一直都摆在他的面前。那就是为什么Bilbo在他身边就让他感觉平静，为什么只有哈比人能让他忘记疼痛——因为跟Bilbo在一起，就没有伤痛需要忘却。Bilbo成全他，使他完整，一直以来他并不知道自己需要的——渴求的——一直就在他的身边。

他想要放声大笑，但是取而代之他加快脚步，跟上Isengrim快步回到会客厅，他知道Bilbo就在那里，等待着他，而此时此刻他知道即使Durin家的烦恼之源也无法阻止他凑近Bilbo。当他的哈比人转过身，紧张地对他露出微笑，他发现自己无法呼吸，他是那么幸福、震惊，内心所有情感骤然交错，他甚至无法一一命名。

接着Bilbo开始皱眉，看起来充满困惑，Thorin意识到他大张着嘴凝视着他，像个第一次看到世界的盲人。他猜他就是，事实如此。

“Bilbo，”他说，试图不要被自己的话咽到，“Bilbo，我有件事需要告诉你。”整个房间陷入死寂，仿佛集体屏住了呼吸。Thorin可以感觉到Balin尖利的目光，希望他不要把场面搞糟。“我早就应该告诉你，但是我没有。”现在Bilbo看起来有些担心，Thorin三大步穿过房间，直到来到他的面前。

“是什么，Thorin？”Bilbo小心地问，Thorin可以察觉他不断起伏的胸膛。

Thorin深吸一口气，捧起Bilbo的双手，他听到哈比人倒吸一口气。他稍微靠过去一点儿，双眸没有半秒离开Bilbo。“我应该告诉你……我想要一个哈比婚礼。”

在亲吻他之前，Thorin只有几秒钟的时间端详Bilbo的表情。他起初有些迟疑，Thorin不确定，而Bilbo看起来震惊地僵住了，但是很快他伸出手里紧紧抱住Thorin，矮人贴心地回应，尽全力抱紧Bilbo，绝望、欢喜、饥渴地亲吻他，Thorin无法相信一直以来自己为何如此盲目。他们分离过，而接着Thorin来找他，但是没有意识到他们错过了那么久，无法用语言表达的歉意，此刻全部倾注到这个亲吻中，他的双手游移，仿佛为了确认Bilbo是真实存在的，真的就在这里——

一声咳嗽打断了他们，Bilbo像烫到一样跳开了，他的面颊绯红，嘴唇也涨红了，Thorin突然燃起强烈的占有欲、保护欲和剩余人生与他一起度过的渴望。Bilbo瞥了他一眼，发现Thorin那样看着他时，他的脸更红了。

其他哈比人都有些小小的搞不清状况，除了Bilbo的Dora姨妈，后者欢快地咯咯笑起来。即使Balin看起来都没有表现出惊讶。

“我们能够筹备一场婚礼，你觉得呢，亲爱的？”Dora问Mirabella和其他女孩，她们点点头，欢呼、笑闹起来。“我们夏尔的庆典绝对能让矮人感到羞愧！”她喊道，接着转向Mirabella开始讨论起细节，这时Isengrim清了清喉咙。

“我的话是认真的。”他粗声说，随即坐下满意地哼起歌。

Thorin再次看向Bilbo，感觉自己的心就要炸开了。他们会讨论即将到来的婚礼，但是要迟些再说。或者更晚，等到所有人回家，而Thorin有时间恰当地亲吻过他的哈比人之后。随后他们可以谈谈。

***********

“我想我最好去客栈，”其他哈比人告别回家后，Balin说。“喝一杯上好的麦芽酒……或许再要一张床。”

“你为什么要去绿龙客栈？”Bilbo困惑地问，“你在这里有床位。”

Balin看着他，Bilbo突然意识到他的所指，把脸埋进Thorin的胸口，只露出羞红的尖耳朵。

“你看起来不怎么惊讶。”Thorin说，将笑声埋在Bilbo的卷发里。Balin什么也没说，Thorin看着他挑起眉。

“我……在路上听卖书的听说过，我们亲爱的Bilbo离开夏尔时是Baggins先生，回来就成为了Durin先生。”他温和地说，Bilbo发出一声呻吟，隔着Thorin的外套听起来有些模糊。但是Thorin大笑起来，亲吻他乱蓬蓬的卷发头顶。

“我爱慕你。”他平静地说，Bilbo满足的哼哼使他感觉更甚。Balin露出温柔的微笑，向着镇子中心向家一样温馨的小客栈出发，而Thorin把Bilbo带进怀里，抱着他进了门。

夜幕降临，夜色转暗，但是袋底洞的灯火一直燃烧到深夜，为了可爱地洞的两个主人，以及一切完美的事物。Thorin感到的唯一疼痛就是胸中无法承载满溢的爱意，Bilbo几乎无法相信，自从他离开孤山就日思夜想的渴求会在此刻降临，美梦终于成真，而他手指上的戒指终于如他所愿的成为爱的象征。


End file.
